


I Need That

by ExiledOrange334



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fucking, IDK just a one shot, It's not too intense really., Light BDSM, Sadism, Sex, She get's tied up and begs, first ever smut I wrote, it's pretty steamy, not too long, read and enjoy please, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExiledOrange334/pseuds/ExiledOrange334
Summary: This chick is hot, but in order to turn on the AC, she needs to please her mans. It's fun. Nice and steamy, fair bit of pain. Pretty tame for me really. But it's good. Please tell me what you think, and if you have any requests.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	I Need That

Lucy walked through her house calmly. Then she noticed something was off. She stopped for a moment and strained her senses. It was dusk, bathing the house in red through the windows. There weren’t any cars, but she did live kind of out of the way so that was normal. It took a moment, but she finally realized that the AC was off. She realized this when she noticed that she was starting to sweat. Lucy sighed and made her way to the living room, where the thermostat was. She reached it, only to find that a cover had been installed and locked.  
“Missing something?” A voice asked from behind her. Lucy huffed before turning around to see her partner, Rich, dangling a key. Lucy closed the gap between them and got closer.  
“Give it.” She demanded. Rich shook his head, a smirk spreading across his face. Lucy reached for the key, but Rich pulled it way and leaned forward, planting a kiss on her lips before dashing away. Lucy let out an irritated noise and ran after him. Her t-shirt starting to get wet.  
A minute later, after chasing Rich through their quite large house, she finally cornered him in the master bedroom. A spacious area with the dominant feature being the king size bed in the middle of the room. The dawn lighting was filtering in through the blinds, giving the room a romantic atmosphere.  
Rich turned around and stepped to the side, revealing a safe.  
“I’ll tell you the combination on one condition.” Rich began and walked towards her, stopping close enough that he could whisper in her ear. “But I think you know what I want, don’t you?”  
Lucy felt a shiver down her spine as his breath warmed her ear, and she felt his hands grab her hips and pull her closer. She looked down at her now soaked shirt.  
“I mean, am I not already quite exposed?” Rich took a step backward and looked her over a few times. She looked down at her own body and could see her own nipples and areolas. They were hardening as he sat down. His shirt was just as clear as hers and the sight of his dripping body was arousing as ever.  
Rich turned and sat on the bed, gesturing for her to go ahead. Lucy rolled her eyes and set to work. She swayed briefly and turned slowly, giving him plenty of time to study her curves in profile. She heard give a low appreciative whistle.  
“Enjoying the view?” She asked. Rich didn’t answer, rather he stood up. Lucy heard the floor creak and felt strong arms around her midriff, pulling her backwards. Lucy felt her feet leave the ground as Rich picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. She felt him begin to pull at her shorts, and felt warmth on her back and saw his shadow fall across the sheets.  
“I’m in control.” He whispered and she felt her arms being pulled back. A rope was tied around her wrist, Lucy took in a sharp breath as the rope bit in. She was staring intently at the window, watching the leaves flutter in the wind.  
“Did that hurt?” He said, almost mockingly, pulling the ropes tighter. She took in another sharp breath as she felt her shorts being pulled clean off. She felt cool on her backside and then a hand. Then a smack.  
She jerked, a tad startled at the sudden pain. He hit again and suddenly she felt a prod. She had started annoyed at him, but the ropes and sweat made her suddenly feel aroused and she found herself desperately wanting him.  
Rich suddenly got off of her, telling her to not get up. She didn’t move and a half second later she felt another slap, harder this time. She let out a quiet yip, before being pulled to the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off, leaving her openings visible.  
“Please.” She whispered, as she felt another prod, lower this time, just above her entrance, which was now almost dripping. Rich obliged and she felt a familiar rush of hormones as he went in and froze. She bit her lip, desperately trying to clamp down on the urge to pull away and shove back onto him.  
“Do you want it?”  
“Yes. Please. Rich give it to me.” she felt his chest against her back and felt his hands reach under her. Then he pinched her. Hard.  
She let out a very soft cry, which seemed to excite him. One hand disappeared and she felt another slap and a shift. She bit into her lip again, harder this time as the slaps and pinches continued.  
“Rich. Rich. Please…” She took in a ragged breath. “Move. Rich, please.” Her speech was deteriorating into rambling. Rich pressed the weight of his body into her, pressing her into the bed. She felt one final pinch and slap.  
Then he pulled backwards, almost all the way out. Then entered back in. Then moved out. He fell into a steady rhythm, which made her already hot skin heat up more. She was barely able to speak as he kept pinching, using his free hand to pull against her hips, slamming her into his own hips hard. He pinched harder and didn’t let go, thrusting in fast as possible.  
She let out a long series of moans and nonsense as he brought her to climax. His hand disappeared, the thrusting stopped, and Lucy felt a pull on the ropes, forcing her to stand up off the bed. She realized that she had been closing her eyes, as she saw the window before her, in a haze tough, as she was still trying to recover from her earlier orgasm.  
He pulled her even closer, before reaching under her shirt and caressing and squeezing her breasts. She let out a soft whine as he began to move again, slowly. Almost too slow.  
“Do you want me to finish?” He whispered, almost maniacally. Lucy craned her neck and around and kissed him hard. A moment later he pulled back, biting her lip as he left.  
“Yes. Yes, do it Rich. Please.” Her breathing was becoming more and more ragged. Rich turned her around to face him and pushed her onto the bed. He yanked her legs up, grabbing a second rope and tying her ankles together.  
Lucy reflexively curled her knees to her chest. Rich grabbed her waist and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He moved back in, simultaneously giving her a new squeeze and slap. She let out a much louder moan as he began to move faster and faster.  
Lucy was losing her mind, and he seemed to be too as she could hear him grunting and muttering her name over and over again, while staring into his eyes. Both of their shirts were nearly transparent, and his muscles already stretched his t-shirt, but with the sweat, he looked herculean.  
Suddenly she climaxed again, her muscles tensing around him. This sudden extra stimulation pushed Rich over the edge, as she felt him begin to pulse inside her, which didn’t stop the thrusting. She let out a loud moan as her body shuddered as he thrusted in one final time.  
The two were still for a moment, recovering from the session. Lucy felt him slip out and slowly undo the ropes. She took in a deep breath as the hormones went down. She had close her eyes. Rich came around and laid down next to her, looking at her face.  
“Good?” He asked, brushing a hand against her cheek. Lucy nodded, unable to talk. He knew that she loved the dominance, but always checked that he hadn’t gone too far after. He smiled at her and gave her another passionate kiss, which almost made her want him back in.  
“75643.” He said, stood up, and left.


End file.
